The Gaje Class
by Himawari no Hana
Summary: Kisah para penghuni sekolah dengan salah satu kelas yang dihuni oleh berbagai siswa aneh gak jelas


Title The Gaje Class by Setsuji-chan/Fadila Setsuji

Cast :

Baekhyun EXO, Yunho TVXQ, Luna f(x), Onew Shinee, Krystal f(x), Eunhyuk Suju, Hyoyeon SNSD, Tao EXO, Kyuhyun Suju, Seohyun SNSD, Sulli f(x),Kris EXO, Leeteuk Suju,Sungmin Suju,

Semoga kalian suka ama cerita yang gaje banget ini/^V^\

~HAPPY READING~

Suatu pagi, di sebuah sekolah yang gaje dengan murid muridnya yang juga nggak kalah gajenya itu...

Mr. Yunho : "Kenapa sih kamu tuh tiap hari bawa bawa mercon ke sekolah? Mau ngebakar sekolah kamu?!" *melototin Baekhyun dengan tampang yang dibuat sesangar mungkin*

Baekhyun : "Maap Mr. Ini mah barang dagangan saya...Ntar saya mau jualan di SD yang ada di depan"

: "Masa kamu dagang mercon sih?! Kan bahaya tuh. Apalagi kalo digunain anak anak buat ngejahilin orang lewat... Lebih bahaya lagi kan?!"

Baekhyun : "Trus saya musti dagang apaan Mr.? Nasi uduk?!"

: "Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh bawa bawa mercon lagi! Kalo besok ketahuan saya lagi kamu bawa bawa mercon, saya bakal sita!"

Baekhyun : "Iya Mr..." *pasrah*

: "Udah, masuk ke kelas sana!" *ngusir Baekhyun(?)*

Baekhyun : "Iya...Mr Yunho" *langsung ngambil tasnya dan kabur(?)*

Tak lama kemudian... kembali ngomel ngomel, tapi bukan ngomelin Baekhyun, melainkan Onew, Krystal dan Luna

Mr. Yunho : "Kamu...Kenapa bawa bawa alat rias sebanyak ini?! Emangnya mau kondangan apa?" *Geleng geleng kepala, kemudian melototin Luna*

Luna : "Biasalah Mr...Anak ABG..." Jawab Luna enteng

: "Luna...Mana ada anak SMP bawa bawa ginian?!" *getok kepala Luna pake kayu(?)*

Luna : "Ah...Iya deh Mr. Besok saya bakal ngurangin jumlah alat riasnya"

: *senyum* "Bagus" *tapi langsung sadar kalo dia dibegoin(?) "Eh?! Nggak ada! Besok saya nggak mau lihat SATUPUN alat rias ditas kamu!" *melototin Luna*

Luna : "Iya deh..." -,-

...

: "Kamu...Kenapa bawa bawa snack chiki sebanyak ini? *ngeluarin tas kresek jumbo yang isinya adalah snack snack chiki*

Onew : "Anu pak...Temen temen banyak yang pesen ama saya..." *sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya*

: "Yaudah...Saya nggak bakal ...Saya boleh minta sebungkus nggak? Soalnya saya udah doyang banget makan snack chiki" *Mr Yunho masang wajah memelas(?)*

Onew : "Bisnis besar nih(?)"Batinnya "Oke deh pak...Nih saya kasih dua bungkus sekalian. Kalo bapak mau lagi tinggal sediain uang 5000 trus cari aja saya di kelas"

: "Lho? Kok 5000? Bukannya sebungkus tuh harganya Cuma 1000?"

Onew : "Beda dong pak...Kan saya capek ngebawanya ke sekolah. Udah gitu saya tiap pagi harus diomelin ama kernet angkotnya, karena tas saya bikin sesak...Bapak nggak kasian apa?"

: *Manggut manggut* "Iya juga sih"

Onew : "Ok...Deal ya pak!"

Mr. Yunho :"Okelah...Deal!" *merasa sedikit dongkol(?)*

Onew : "hehehe...Mau aja dikibulin...Orang kernetnya babe gue...(?)"Batin Onew

Krystal : "Bapak kok nggak adil? Masa Jinki diijinin bawa bawa makanan kayak gini sih?"

Onew : "Yeh...Sirik aja loe!"

Krystal : "Siapa yang sirik ama loe ayam tiren?!"

Onew : "ayam tiren?Loe tuh KRISTAL GARAM!"

Mr. Yunho : "Udah! Sekarang masuk ke dalam kelas!"

Krystal dan Onew : "Oce pak"

Mereka langsung ngacir ke kelas...

Sementara itu di kelas yang dihuni para siswa siswi super GAJE itu...

Seohyun : "Kyuhyun! KENAPA LOE MAIN KE WARNETNYA BANG CHENdol LAGI?!" *Seohyun mulai ngomel*

Kyuhyun : "Aduh, Seobaby... Kyu nggak main ke warnet bang Chen lagi kok, suwer" *Pasang wajah aegyo(?)*

Seohyun : "Kyu udah mulai bo'ong ama aku? Kemarin si Umin yang bilang dia ngeliat kamu ke warnetnya bang Chendol!"

Kyuhyun : *ngelirik ke Sungmin dengan tatapan Evil*

Sungmin : *ngeliatin Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa*

Author : *ngeliatin Sungmin dengan tatapan cinta yang bikin mulas se-kecamatan(?)* #readers :Apaan si author, numpang eksis lu? *siap siap pengen nabok author*

Sungmin : *tba tiba jadi mulas dan langsung ngacir ke toilet setelah ditatap si author* -_-

*ABAIKAN*

Back to the SeoKyu

Kyuhyun : "awas loe umin! Gue bikin pecel loe nanti!" Umpat Kyuhyun

Seohyun : *melototin Kyuhyun* "Kyuhyun! Kalo kamu kayak gini terus, aku bakalan..."

Seohyun nggak sempat ngelanjutin kata katanya, karena Eunhyuk dan Hyeoyeon bikin rusuh alias berantem (?)

Hyeoyeon : "Lee Hyukjae! Kenapa bikin Tao nangis lagi?!" *Hyeoyeon teriak teriak*

Eunhyuk : "Yeh, siapa yang bikin dia nangis. Orang gue cuma ngajak dia becanda..." *lirik Tao*

Tao : "Bo'ong...Lu olang...hiks...tadi...ngambil...semur...jeng...kol...gue ha" *sesenggukan*

Eunhyuk : "Eh panda, ngomongnya yang jelas dong, kagak ngerti gue!" *ngegarukin keteknya yang gatal(?)*

Hyeoyeon : "Maksud Tao tuh, loe ngambil semur jengkolnya!"

Eunhyuk : "Wah, loe ternyata bisa bahasa mandarin ya? Hebat dah lu" *berdecak kagum*

Hyeoyeon : "gue juga kagak ngerti kali Kunyuk! Yang ngasih tahu artinya mah si Kris" *nunjuk Kris yang lagi duduk di sebelahnya*

Kris : *nyengir kagak jelas, tapi bikin pensnya melting(?)-termasuk author(?)-*

#readers: "tuh kan, numpang eksis(?) lagi!"

#Athor : *nyengir gaje*

*ABAIKAN*

Jinki : *tiba tiba nongol* "Pagi semua...Chiki snack udah siap!"

*Para murid-penggemar chiki- langsung nyamperin Jinki dan bikin barisan kayak orang mau ngantri sembako#Plak!*

Jinki : "Sabar sabar. Kebagian kok semua" *teriak pake toa yang nggak tahu asalnya darimana*

Krystal : "baru pagi aja nih kelas udah mirip pasar...Parah"

Luna : "Yah...Emang gini deh kelas kita. The Gaje Class"

Krystal : *ngangguk ngangguk*

Yoochun si penjaga sekolah datang...

Yoochun : "hari ini, tidak bisa masuk kelas. Beliau sakit, karena keracunan"

Semua siswa langsung natap Jinki begitu tahu bahwa keracunan... adalah pembeli setia snack chiki dari Jinki(?)#author : "ikutan ah..."#Readers: "tangkap si author perusuh!#author: *ngilang bareng Luhan(?)*

Jinki : "A...Apa?"

Krystal : "snack lu tuh bikin keracunan"

Kris : "Guys, ayo kita buang SAMPAH MASYARAKAT itu!(?)" *nunjuk Jinki*

Semua siswa langsung bersorak... Bahkan Kyuhyun, Seohyun dan Krystal terlihat sangat bersemangat buat musnahin Jinki(?)

*Backsound : _never give up-Zelo ft Yoonguk_*

Dengan serentak mereka melempar snack chiki dan ngebuang(?) Jinki ke lubang penampung sampah...

Jinki : "Wakh...Mami! Helep!"

Skip

Sepulang sekolah...Baekhyun langsung buka lapak-jualan mercon-

Baekhyun : "Ada mercon mercon mercon" *niruin pedagang pasar*

Para pelanggan-kebanyakan anak anak jail- langsung menyerbu dagangan Baekhyun

Sulli : "Bang, merconnya selusin(?)"

Baekhyun : "Eh...Lu kan udah beli banyak dua hari yang lalu?"

Sulli : "Mercon saya abis bang. Di pake daddy buat main"

Baekhyun : "Wah...Parah yah daddy lu itu. Emang siapa sih daddy lu?"

Sulli : "Tuh..." *nunjuk Mr. Yunho yang lagi berdiri di seberang jalan*

Baekhyun : "Daddy lu... ?"

Sulli : "Iya bang...Emang kenal yah?"

Baekhyun : *langsung ngeberesin lapaknya dengan cepat dan kabur*

The END(?)

Author : Hahaha...GaJe Banget kan? Apalagi siswa siswa super duper GAJE itu*nunjuk para cast*

Para Cast : *langsung melototin author dan bersiap siap menimpuk author dengan sepatu*

Author : *langsung kabur*


End file.
